1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools for holding electrical outlet boxes during installation to a structural member such as a wooden stud.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical switches, receptacles, and the like are positioned within electrical outlet boxes which are normally installed at the time a structure is wired. These electrical outlet boxes are usually mounted to a stud or other structural member and, because of esthetic and building code requirements, must be installed so that the front of the box is approximately flush with wallboard (sheetrock) or other wall finishing materials applied to the studs after the outlet boxes have been installed and wiring is complete. In other words, the front of the electrical outlet boxes must be spaced outwardly from the front of the stud so that it will be flush with the finished wall materials when the structure is complete.
In addition, for esthetic and other reasons, outlet boxes are typically positioned a uniform distance or elevation above the floor, or subfloor of a structure. Significant variations in elevation of electrical outlet boxes are detectable by the human eye and detract from the overall appearance of the completed building. In addition, unless the switches are all at approximately the same height they may be difficult to locate and turn on when entering a dark room.
Heretofore, the proper installation of electrical outlet boxes has been a difficult and time consuming task.
In one prior art method, an individual uses a tape measure and marks the proper elevation of outlet boxes on each stud. Alternately, a stick of a predetermined length is used instead of a tape measure for marking purposes. Thereafter, a piece of plywood or other material of the thickness of the wallboard is placed against the front surface of the stud, the front of the electrical outlet box is held even with the front surface of the plywood, and the box is secured to the stud. This method of installing electrical outlet boxes is extremely time consuming. Furthermore, it is subject to inaccuracies arising, for example, because as the boxes are secured to studs the boxes often shift. This causes them to project too far outwardly from the stud, to not project outwardly far enough from the stud, or to be tilted relative to the front surface of the stud so that the top or bottom of the box projects out too far while the opposite end does not project out far enough. Under such circumstances, the electrical outlet boxes are not flush with the wall materials when installed. Also, errors in measurement and marking studs and resulting differences in elevation of the boxes commonly arise from this method of installation of such boxes.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which solves these and other problems arising during the installation of electrical outlet boxes.